captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ricardo Espadas/Techniques
This is the section about Ricardo Espadas' techniques, during the Captain Tsubasa series. Techniques Aerial shots *'High-Jumping Trick Shot': Espadas's superior shot. He meets a flying ball with his right leg, instantly following up with a left leg kick. The direction of the shot changes suddenly, confusing the keeper. *'Jumping Volley': This volley shot is used to shoot a ball directly in mid air with the leg in an angled direction before it has time to reach the ground. *'Sliding Shot': This sliding volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air. The player runs up and slides into the ball without slowing down, launching it in a low, sharp trajectory. *'Trick Shot': Espadas's irregular special volley. He kicks the ball with his right leg only to follow up with the left, changing the course of the volley and taking the opponent's goalie by surprise. Ground shots *'Long Shot': A strong long shot direct to the keeper area when he does his overlapping dribble. Catch *'Miracle Catch': With Espadas' sharp reflexes and perfect positioning, he's able to deftly save any shot. *'One-Handed Catch': This special catch requires fast reflexes and good physical ability. The keeper stretches his arm out as far as possible to stop close-range shots with one hand. *'Super Reflex Catch': Espadas runs in response to a shot, catching up to the ball faster than the eye can see and safely catches the ball with both hands. Dribble *'Ball keep': This dribbling technique relies on skilful ball control. The player throws off his opponents with sidesteps, swiftly slipping through openings to weave past them. *'Overlapping Dribble': Espadas's special dribble that's a straight-line dash to the goal. His unexpected moves and unbelievably quick reactions leave his slower opponents in the dust. *'Skill Dribble': This skill-based dribbling technique uses a variety of feints and speed changes to slip past opponents. Pass *'Technical Pass': In order to perform this pass, which boasts unparalleled accuracy, the player must first assume the correct posture. A well-controlled pass such as this can prove to be a game-changer. Punch *'Miracle Punch': A Special Skill of Espadas. He jumps in front of an opponent's shot, punching the ball upward with all his strength, and bouncing it away from the goal. Combination play *'Lucha Aerial Attack': This technique has two versions. One is used by Garcia who acts as the launching pad, using his back, then another jumps into his back and a three member is thrown in the air to do a Jumping Volley. The second one is used by having Zaragoza and Suarez as a tower and then a smaller player like Lopez jumps so as to do the volley. When either of such attempts is failed, Espadas can also intervene with an overlap. In Battle of World Youth arc, Espadas overlaps all the way to the opponent's goal, since Mexico is superior in number, after Lopez failed attempt to score, he receives the rebound ball and scores with a Jumping Volley against the opponent keeper's goal net. *'Skylab Hurricane': His improved version of the Tachibana Twins' skill. Now two players act as the launching pad, facing upwards, and Espadas jumps onto both players' soles. All three players have their legs bent at the knees, and as they extend them it sends Espadas far up into the sky for an incredible diving shot. It was used for the Madrid Olympics tournament. Physical abilities *'Reflexes' Game Techniques * Condor Punch: A special punch technique used by "Miracle Keeper" Espadas. He soars high up in the air like a condor, using his momentum to smash away opponents' shots. * Condor Shot: After kicking the ball up onto his head, he jumps high into the air like a condor, slamming down a fierce shot from above. * Condor Intercept: The special intercept of Espadas. Reacting quickly to an opponent's pass, he pounces like a condor after its prey and steals the ball. Category:List of techniques